


Good Dog

by Netocert



Category: Half-Life
Genre: ASL, Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Creampie, D/s, Dogboy, FaceFucking, Fluff, HoH Gordon Freeman, Humor, Loving Sex, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Sub Gordon, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dom Barney, dom sub dynamic, size king gordon, tail plug, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netocert/pseuds/Netocert
Summary: Gordon works far too hard. Whether it’s staying up all night solving equations, throwing himself into the line of fire, or fixing his new world, he goes above and beyond. And frankly, he’s exhausted. He just wants to relax, relinquish some of his power. Not have to worry about being in control. Just be a good dog.(Sub Gordon pet play)
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Another nsfw fic, I hope you enjoy! Big thanks to my good friends Damien (ampedsauna on Twitter) and Five for helping me with this fic. Legit couldn’t have done it with out them.
> 
> I use ‘masculine/gender neutral’ terms for Gordon’s genitals (cock, dick, cunt, pussy, tdick). I’m a trans man, and that's what I personally find most comfortable, so that’s how I'm writing it. As always, likes and comments make my day! 
> 
> This takes place post game. If you’re wondering how they got ears, collar, and a tail plug in the post apocalypse… just uh. Suspend your powers of disbelief.
> 
> For clarity, Gordon speaks using ASL. His dialogue is in quotation marks, as I've seen deaf/signing people prefer sign to be written this way.

The idea starts when the two of them are lying in bed, Gordon’s head resting on Barney’s chest, his hand idly stroking through his boyfriend’s hair.

“We always tend to do what I want,” Barney said, scratching Gordon’s scalp gently, “you oughta tell me what you like. I wanna treat you.”

A blush burned across his face as he sat up. “I like doing stuff for you, Barney.”

Barney chuckled and stroked his cheek. “I know honey, but I wanna do something for you. Tell me something you like, or always wanted to do.” 

Gordon reddened and looked away, waving his hand in dismissal. “Oh, it’s embarrassing.” 

Barney rubbed Gordon’s back assuredly. “No, no! Please tell me honey. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Okay. Uh... I wanna try being sub? But it’s kind of more than that.” 

“How so?”

“Have you heard of pet play?”

——————————————————

Gordon laid sprawled on the bed, adjusting the soft toy ears placed on his head. Barney entered the room, chuckling at the sight. He set the tail plug and bottle of lube on the nightstand before sinking down next to him. “You look adorable,” he pressed a kiss to Gordon’s nose as he blushed. He touched the thick material of the collar pressing against Gordon’s throat, who swallowed with anticipation. It was smooth and black, with shiny silver tags dangling from the loop. Barney looked at Gordon incredulously.

“What? I’m stylish.” 

Barney laughed and ruffled Gordon’s hair. “Ya sure are doc. Now,” he stood up, putting on an air of authority. “One slap means keep goin’. Two means slow down. Three means stop. You got that honey?”

Gordon smiled and nodded, sitting up and slapping the wall once. Barney’s lips twitched, and he brought his head down to meet him in a kiss, it was quick but deep. “Good boy." Barney whispered huskily into his ear, and Gordon shivered. 

Barney's eyes glistened with the mischievous youth they once held back in Black Mesa. "Oh you like praise do ya?" He grinned and brought his hand up to Gordon's belly, not quite touching but close enough for Gordon to feel the heat of his palm radiating. He tried to press into Barney's hand but the man pulled away. "But," Barney smirked, "You have to be a good boy, right? You have to be a good dog, dontcha?" Gordon edged on whimpering as Barney placed his fingertips ever so lightly on Gordon's stomach, just to tease him. "You gonna be good for me?" He questioned. Gordon shook his head so fast the ears shifted on his head. Barney couldn’t deny him any longer.

“Good dogs get belly rubs.” Gordon brightened and immediately lay on his back, bringing his hands up to his chest to further the role play. Barney chuckled and sat next to him on the bed. Gordon melted into the touch of Barney’s warm hand on his stomach. 

He whined as the hand rubbed soothing circles into the sensitive skin of his stomach. It made his spine tingle and sent relaxing chills down his body. He panted and lolled his tongue out. Barney chuckled, “You’re being a real good boy, Gordy.” 

Gordon keened and sank further into the sheets. Barney’s fingers traced lightly over the trail of stomach hair leading to his crotch. He ghosted over his dick, laughing lightly as he saw Gordon fail to suppress his arousal. “Not yet.”

Barney brought his hand back to Gordon’s middle and started to rub faster and faster. Gordon’s breath hitched and he whimpered. “Good boy. Good boy Gordon." Barney whispered. He brought his other hand to scratch the scientist’s head, right behind the toy ears. Gordon’s leg shook, and he panted. “You’re such a good boy, always a wonderful dog for me.” Gordon moaned at the words.

Barney took his hand away suddenly, and Gordon looked betrayed. He jumped up to tackle Barney in a hug, wanting to be closer to the man. “Down boy! Down!” Barney laughed out while Gordon nuzzled into his chest. 

As adorable as it was, Barney couldn't deny that the way Gordon desperately grabbed onto him did things for him. Roleplay or not, Barney always appreciated knowing how much Gordon wanted him. He must be doing something right, he thought, to make Gordon so desperate. Gordon’s neediness sent blood straight to his dick, which now stood at attention. An idea sparked in Barney's head as he glanced at his boner and then up to Gordon's adorned head. 

He gently pried Gordon off of him, who tilted his head almost sadly. "Dogs perform tricks. You maybe wanna show me what you can do? Show me how obedient my dog can be?" Gordon's eyes widened just a fraction. If heat wasn’t already swelling in his dick, it certainly was now. He nodded, slower than last time as to not worsen the headrush Barney just gave him. The older man beamed at him.

"Alright. Gimme your paw?" He held out his right hand. Gordon gave him his right hand immediately. 

"Lay down." Gordon laid on his front, knees pulled up and arms tucked neatly under him. 

"Speak.” Gordon gave him the middle finger with a flat stare. Neither of them could keep a straight face for long, and they both busted in laughter. 

“You sunovabitch Gordon!” Barney wiped a tear from his eye, then scratched behind Gordon’s ears. The man leaned gently into the touch. “Speak please?” Gordon rolled his eyes, and gave a short raspy yip.

"That's more like it. You did so well Gordon, so good." Barney took a hold of his own cock and ran his fingers over it lightly before locking eyes with Gordon. He kissed him quickly on the cheek, then held out his hand, helping them both off the bed. Barney stood, while Gordon sat on the floor.

“Dogs like bones, right?” Barney stroked himself. Gordon giggled lightly, but still crawled over, mouth open and panting. Barney lightly patted Gordon’s tongue with his cock, before fully pushing in. Gordon hummed around Barney, sending a spike of arousal through them both. He smiled around Barney’s dick as his thick fingers combed through his hair and started to thrust. Gordon sighed and closed his eyes, adoring the feel of being absolutely used, doing nothing but bringing Barney pleasure. The man’s large cock was comfortable in his mouth, and made him feel whole. The thrusts became rougher, and Barney pulled Gordon’s hair, fully fucking his face now. Tears leaked out of Gordon’s eyes, and his cunt grew wet. He choked, and Barney pulled out. Gordon looked up confused behind lidded eyes. 

“Jesus Gordy, are you sure you're okay? I was being pretty rough there.” Barney wiped his thumb under his eyes, clearing away the tears. Gordon gave a thumbs up and a dopey smile. Barney chuckled and shoved Gordon back onto his dick. 

Gordon sighed again, welcoming Barney back inside his mouth. His warm fingers threading through his hair contrasted strongly with the savage thrusts of his hips. The jingle of the tags rang warmly in his ears, and the constriction of the collar felt nice against his full throat. His nose pressed painfully against Barney’s pubic hair with every strong push. His rhythm became erratic, and Barney quickly pulled out, leaving Gordon gasping. He cocked his head curiously, as Barney gently patted his face.

“Sorry Gordon. I just don’t wanna spend myself yet.” He held his hand out, and Gordon took it, steadying himself as he rose off the floor. Barney kissed his cheek, and tucked back some of his stray hair.

“Don’t wanna seem impatient, but when are we getting to…” Gordon pointed towards the plug on the nightstand. 

“Honey, if you weren’t impatient I’d wonder where the real Gordon went.” Gordon raised an eyebrow. “Fine, get your scrawny ass on the bed.”

His face lit up and he ran to the bed, and got on all fours, waiting for his partner. Barney shook his head with a smile, and climbed up behind him. 

“Just relax Gordy, let me take care of you.” Gordon nodded and let go of the tension in his body, sticking his ass in the air before Barney. 

Gordon felt something cold and wet drop onto his ass, and sucked in a shuddery breath. The odd feeling was immediately replaced by the warmth of Barney’s fingers rubbing against his entrance. Slowly and carefully, he worked the tip of his index finger in. Gordon stiffened, then melted into the touch. “You good honey?” One slap on the wall. Keep going. 

Barney pushed in further, and slightly curled his finger, and Gordon whined. The pressure felt so nice inside his ass. They rarely ever did anal considering all the prep and difficulty, but it only made those moments more powerful. Barney turned his finger to rub around the inside of his hole, and Gordon panted hard. The sensation sent waves of arousal straight to his throbbing dick. He felt himself grow wetter.

Gordon felt a second finger prod, but didn’t push, waiting for permissions. One slap. It breached through, and Gordon moaned at the stretch. He clenched around the digits, as they worked him, slowly loosening him up. Barney curled and uncurled his fingers, massaging the soft sensitive flesh inside. He ate up the mewling noises Gordon made, at the mercy of his gentle hands. Barney pushed particularly hard, and Gordon jerked his hips forward, unable to contain his yelp of pleasure

Barney pulled his fingers out, and picked up the plug. Gordon shivered at the cold blunt object rubbing around his hole, feeling so foreign along with the newly added dollop of lube. Barney teased his entrance, but didn’t continue. Gordon was about to get frustrated until he realized Barney was waiting for his signal. With one slap on the wall, the plug suddenly pushed through.

Gordon let out a throaty sigh at the intrusion, the plug stretching him further than Barney had. Once the plug found it’s way fully inside, Gordon released the tension he held in his muscles. The pressure inside him felt oddly calming, and sent waves of pleasure down his spine. The weight of the tail angled the plug up, the jostling keeping him from becoming complacent.

Barney rubbed his back, making sure to bump his tail on the way down. “You’re such a good boy Gordon. Such a good dog.” The word made Gordon whine. Barney traced his cheek with the back of his hand. “I love you Gordon, you're my good boy.” Gordon held his hand and placed a kiss on the fingers. “I think good boys deserve treats, don't you?” The scientist nodded excitedly and grinned, his anticipation palpable. Barney moved to kneel behind him, and patted his ass. “I don’t see that you’re excited. Can you wag your tail so I know my dog wants it?”

Gordon’s whole body flushed, the teasing humiliation mixed with his heightened arousal to create a perfect feeling. He buried his face in the pillows as he wiggled his hips side to side, the tail swinging limply between his legs, brushing lightly against his folds. The plug pressed into his walls with each swing, and Gordon bit his lip to contain his groan.

Barney rubbed a broad hand on Gordon ass cheek. “Now there’s a good doggy. I think you’re ready for your treat.” Gordon squirmed in excitement as Barney flipped the tail over his back, putting his pussy out on full display. He felt as Barney’s blunt head rubbed against his entrance, trailing up and down to tease his dick. 

Gordon was already so excited, Barney entered with little resistance. When he bottomed out, he leaned flush against Gordon as the scientist clenched weakly around him. The head of Barney’s cock pressed delightfully into Gordon’s walls, the occasional twitch teasing his arousal. Gordon slapped the wall once with desperation, hoping Barney would get the message. Apparently he did, as he roughly grabbed Gordon’s hips and set a brutal pace, thrusting deeply into him. 

Gordon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head with sheer pleasure. Barney’s cock was always perfect to him, each push electric. The head rubbed right into his g-spot, the friction just right. Gordon panted, his mind hazy. The teasing, the degradation, the praise, it made his brain fizzle. He wanted to be a good dog for Barney, and the man’s grunts and savage thrusts let him know he was doing a good job. The jingling of the tags was filling the room.

Barney’s fingers gripped painfully tight on his hips, faint bruises already forming on soft skin. The snap of his hips was over stimulating. Stuffing Gordon’s cunt, and also working the plug with each push. 

“D-do you wanna be a good dog?” Barney panted out, not slowing down in the slightest. Gordon shakily nodded his head, finding it hard to focus on anything but the pleasure surging through him. “Then cum for me. Be a good dog and cum for me.” Barney angled his hips to thrust directly into his sweet spot, Gordon’s toes curled as he wailed. 

Gordon felt thick fingers stroke his dick, and his mind went blank. His whole body tensed as he came, legs shaking, and moans uncontainable. He was being worked from all angles through his orgasm, Barney’s groans music to his ears. The other man moaned deeply, and pushed himself as deep into his cunt as he could, and rested his head on Gordon’s back. The scientist felt warm thick cum fill him, heightening his intense orgasm, relishing the feeling of being filled.

Barney all but laid on top of Gordon, cheek pressed to his neck, heavy breaths puffing into his ear. The weight of his body angled the plug uncomfortably, and Gordon slapped the wall two times. “Wuh?” Barney stirred. “Oh! Yea, sorry bout that Gordy.” He straightened out, dragging a soothing hand over Gordon’s back as he rose. “Would you like me to pull out darlin’?”

Gordon nodded, and Barney slowly slipped out, trying not to overstimulate either of them. Barney flopped onto the bed, and Gordon turned to face him. “How was that? Was it good?” Barney stroked his cheek. 

Gordon beamed. “It was fantastic. I had an amazing time. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss to Barney’s lips. “How about you? You seem pretty tired.”

Barney waved it off, instead choosing to wrap his arm around Gordon’s shoulder “oh, just old age gettin to me.”

“You wear it well.”

“Now you’re just flattering me sweetheart.” Barney chuckled and rested his other hand over Gordon’s chest, bringing him into a hug. They lay in content silence until Gordon started laughing.

“What’s so funny, smart guy?” Barney asked lightly with a cocked brow.

“The position we were in is called doggy style.” he snorted.

“You scientists and your puns, I swear.”

“Not to mention we raw-dogged it too.” He giggled.

“Alright smart ass, that’s enough out of you,” Barney presses a firm kiss to his cheek, only making him laugh more. “Get your scrawny butt over here.” He picked Gordon up around the waist and laid him on top of his stomach. He felt something furry brush his thigh. “Er, you wanna take the plug out darling? Can’t imagine it’s too comfortable.”

Gordon shook his head. “Nah, leave it in. I just wanna take a nap now.” 

Barney chuckled. “Well at least take these ridiculous ears off,” and snatched the toy ears off Gordon’s head, tossing them to the floor. 

“Can’t handle more puppy love, huh?” Gordon said before bringing the thick blanket over them, and settling down.

Barney laughed and flicked Gordon’s arm “I swear Gordon, one day.” Gordon laughed, then wrapped his arms around Barney’s neck, now fully embracing each other. Barney shook his head and sighed. What a strange and wonderful man he was in love with.


End file.
